The Very Last Spy War Rebellion, Part 1
The Very Last Spy War Rebellion, Part 1 is the second movie of Secret Team Undercover Movies. Logline It's been a total of one day since the defeat of The Dark Side Leaders' Divisional Authority as the enemy agents and their leaders are all currently planning on starting the final spy war of the world! Plot Cast Main Cast Recurring Cast Guest Cast Locations Objects Notes/Trivia * Brock Omar is the very first enemy agent to participate in a spy war while not originally being a warrior or a participant at all. * Zane Fuller is the current commander of the war as one of the leaders. * Paragon is the first elite agent to start up a spy war with the use of powerful trickery and world destruction. * Vantablack is the first generation of elites to be based on the black dragon legend as revealed in this movie. * This is also so far, the beginning of the final war and the very first part of the three-part final epic finale spy war arc and the third episode movie of the ten-part movie spy war-line arc officially ending the entire series of Secret Team Undercover.. * Alice May finally faces off solely in solo style against Shadow in the final ending spy war for the fate of the universe as she easily defeats him in the last battling spy war, and nearly eliminates him from the entire planet for good, but she is interrupted by The Dark Side's own powerful divisions specifically, The Yellow Division, The Black Division, The Blue Division, and also The Green Division as well to distract her from the elimination of Shadow's appearances but she later on, indirectly causes Shadow's own biggest and most deadliest and most lethal of enemy agent eliminations, (which is completely confirmed by the creators Christopher Capers-Jones and Ellysa Marie Rosauer in an interview regarding the longest ten part and ten movie finale) which will eventually be placed in the ultimate war's sudden trigger of the very last and final spy war's very grand finale for a very villainous and an extremely dramatic effect for the rest of the very long spy war movie arc in the very last part of the final spy war arc in the final spy war's epic finale in part three, but is currently nearly eliminated in this movie part of the very beginning of the very last spy war. * Shadow bluntly breaks the fourth wall when he directly references the second and third and the fourth and final parts of the four-part spy war semi-story arc when he says this mysteriously eyebrow-raising, menacing, villainous and very sudden and ominous theory-creating line of dialog, "If I have to eventually go down in this very last war for the fate of this good-for-nothing planet, then I'm taking the entirety of those two extremely annoying enemy agencies down with me, and this time, I'm volunteering my very own, and very last sacrifice for your victorious survival!" implying the conveniently hinted possibility that one of either the main characters, or the recurring characters will become deceased in the war alongside Shadow, which is also briefly hinted at with a message from the primary creator of the entire show that according to Christopher Capers-Jones, the spy war will end with a lot of onscreen deaths of villains and even some very life-changing events including the possibilities of one or more characters dying "simultaneously" with a few villains. * At the very end of this movie it's currently unknown whether or not Brock Omar survives the very last, and final tandem attack from The Federal Organization in the spy war in the middle of the movie arc. ** But then again, according to the show's creator, in a brief description that the presumed "deceased" recurring main enemy agent is actually deceased * Alexis Reed returns in this movie and becomes the brand new main antagonist of the entire story's movie spy war arc. * Christopher finally fights against Alexis Reed once again in this film marking her official returning fight sequence. * Alexis Reed has been taking over the Dark Side since the top major events of the Season 3 finale episode. Cultural References Episode References Continuity Movies Category:Movies